This invention pertains to devices to wash the exterior of vehicles and more particularly to such a device which can be driven around and will reach the sides of the vehicle using a rotating brush to which soapy water or the like has been applied.
For many years, passenger automobiles have been scrubbed by rotating brushes mounted on a frame which passes back and forth alongside the car--and in most instances a similar brush washes the top of the auto. However, large truck tractors, semitrailers and buses require much larger assemblies and therefore are much less common.
There are also other common devices for washing the larger vehicles. For example, high pressure jets to cause water to impinge on the side of the track or bus are used to dislodge dirt and grease, thus cleaning the vehicle. Such jets may be followed by a flushing with either low or high pressure water.
By my invention I provide a washer somewhat similar to the automobile washing devices. However, rather than mount the device on a frame having limited movement, and using a large brush the full height of the truck, I provide for a driveable chassis on which the brush may be mounted for movement in a vertical direction. I also provide for movement of the brush to a horizontal axis for transport from one place to another.